Barry Soetoro
Barry Soetoro (born ????) is the true identity of Barack Obama. He was able to scam his way into the presidency by promising hope and change but it was all an act his part and a complete sham. Lets give this guy an Oscar because unlike the Nobel that is one prize he HAS earned. Early life and background Obama shipped out of Africa sometime in the 50s and then went to Indonesia to train in a madrassa. He then moved to the US where he lived with his single mother in an apartment on the West side. Stories abound about what went on during that time. Did she pay the bills by turning tricks while Obama sold crack? Im just asking questions. Career His career didnt have any hallmarks and he was just a lame community organizer. As a typical Chicago style thug he was corrupt and he used that to get into politics. He had been hurling racial BS for so long it was a smooth transition. He then joined the Senate and got off to a rocky start that never got better. At the 2004 DNC he was keynote speaker and gave a speech that naive liberals found reminiscent of Martin Luther Kings speech about having a dream. This began his rise to the 2008 Presidential election. 2008 Election Even though Mccain was more qualified and had served his platoon with distinction Obama got votes due to people thinking hes the One. Even after ACORN stuffed the ballot boxes and white guilt and hypnosis, the votes between he and Mccian were all about even until Bill Ayers. Approval Obama gives himself a pat on the back but everyone else thinks hes a failure. His approval rating is low because ordinary people realize that this isnt the America we grew up in. Every Tom Jones Dick and Harry can see that. Therefore the bravehearted people of America have banded together to protest him. Obamas policies are making it so theres no country for old men and women who want to live like the good old days and keep the USA beautiful. Mind you there are a lot of young people who feel that way too and the Tea Party imbraces ALL ages as long as youre American. Beauty doesnt have to be lost forever and we can get it back when we take are country back and restore honor and make it beautiful again. Basically Obamas presidency is the titanic and instead of going down with the sinking ship what better ship to start a mutiny on. The bounty on the head of every lib is high as we are ready to take are country back by any means.The swing states are all against Obama and its only a matter of time because now everyones as mad as I am. A day us Americans will get are country back is fast approaching. Political positions He wants to give all our money to welfare queens. Look "homey", the only way you can realy help yourself is to use personal responsibility to get out the slum "dog". Millionaires shouldnt be the ones paying your way and theres no way that some welfare case who keeps getting pregnant deserves these million dollars. Babies are being churned out by these people just for a welfare check. That is WRONG. Economics He needs to take a crash course in economics. You do NOT try to hurt big business like WalMart. You HELP them. Immigration He doesnt think illegal immigrants should be deported. Instead he thinks they should have amnesty. He also wants to make us all speak Spanish and probably refers to the White House as La Casa Blanca. Energy Obama of course supports a policy where we all have to "go green" and theres no telling how green. Was our valuable technology really not enough? Pretty soon thanks to that all our money will be gone. With the wind energy projects he proposes we will be bankrupt in no time and wont even be able to afford the batteries for are mandatory hybrid cars. Race Hes a racist but you cant call him on it because of the PC police. Dont forget what they did to the guy who played Kramer. Versus Kramer the Black Community came out in full force to ruin his life and career and they will do it to you too. Partisan politics Our constitutions rules say you can only serve 2 terms off and are meant to prevent someone from being king for life. However Obama wants to make himself king and all the kings men AKA the libs will let that happen. Even though you libs know your wrong you cant take it. With you guys, its all about "your team". So Obama will try to have a lifelong reign. Many of us however have decided we will NOT let that happen. Controversy First of all I am NOT glad he ate our national surplus away on buffalo wings and mustard. Then think about how he gave the Queen an Ipod, embarrassing us in front of the English. Patience wore thin when his wife hugged her on top of that to add insult to injury. Speaking of her wife all of her shoes cost like hundreds of dollars yet she goes to a soup kitchen? Hippocrit much? Anyway he won the Nobel Peace Prize as if he were Gandhi or something. He glanced at some girl which completely embarrassed us in front of the French. Connections to Hitler are also frightening. Then theres the BP Oil Spill. Where was Obama when the oil was spilled out on the water? Front and center? No he was at the White House like a coward. Tyrant This guy wants to make himself the last emperor of America. He tries to make the stingy rich man the enemy and turn this into a class war. He wants to change everything we hold dear. Hunters and fishers will be outlawed. Personal life Bill Ayers is probably the godfather of his children and in fact this was determined on an episode of Maury where he said "Bill Ayers, you ARE the godfather. Part 2 of the episode had Obama on the lie detector test claiming that wasnt born in Kenya and the lie detector determined THAT was a lie.